


Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with CatCo's CSR

by D_Exphagus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: Working for Cat has it's perks, as Kara finds out
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous





	Ways in Which Cat Grant is Generous with CatCo's CSR

Part 2

Kara leaned back into her couch and took a big bite of the popcorn on the table. Looking at herself on tv, Kara winced as the image of Supergirl slammed into the building while chasing the rogue alien around National City.

Alex plopped down on the couch next to her and took the remote from the table. “Why are you watching this?” She asked, flipping through the channels. “Ready for our marathon session?”

Supergirl was seen on tv again in a previous footage of saving National City from yet another alien attack. It was Alex’s turn to wince as she watched the footage of Kara flattening a car parked on the streets as she brought the alien down. “Ooh, that was a tough one.” She mentioned, switching to yet another news channel.

“Mmm.” Kara mumbled, distracted. “Say, Alex?” She asked, turning to her sister. “Who foots the bill to all the damage Supergirl makes?” She gestures vaguely towards the tv. “I mean, I know the DEO handles the clean up cases most of the time, but what about the cost to repair and replace the things that Supergirl wrecks?”

“Umm.” Alex bit her lip, trying to remember if it was indeed classified information that she was about to tell Kara. “Actually, you might want to ask Cat about that. CatCo actually has a CSR department that donates heavily to help fund the city’s repair or to pay off what some insurance won’t sign off on.” Alex shrugs. “Cat Grant may be a lot of things, but she’s definitely got the city’s and Supergirl’s best interest in mind.”

Kara’s eyes widened at the news of how her boss had been handling all the damage that Kara had caused. “Wow.”

“Yeah, wow. Oh and there’s one more thing.” Alex raised at eyebrow at Kara. “Cat refuses to fix anything that belongs to Lord Tech.” Alex paused. “Or L-Corp for that matter.” Alex tilted her head in memory and stifled a giggle. “Yeah, Cat definitely had some strong words about not wanting to help Lord.” Alex shrugged. “Can’t say I blame her, that guy’s up to no good.”

“Yeah.” Kara murmured, distracted. “So, shall we start the marathon?” She asked, her mind wandering as Alex pressed the play button.

_______

“Well, well, who do we have here?” Cat walked out of her office and onto her balcony.

“Ms. Grant.” Kara said as greeting as Supergirl touched down on the floor of the balcony gently. “Late night?” Kara nodded towards the computer as Cat took off her glasses and took a sip of the drink that she held in one hand.

“Mmm.” Cat made a non committal noise. “You know how month ends are.” Cat gestured around vaguely. “Financial reports, monthly marketing reviews. The like.” Cat hummed, taking another sip. “Scotch?”

Kara shook her head. “Sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Carter is with his father this weekend?” Kara teased. Cat gave her a mock glare and started. “And what would you know about that, hmm?”

“Nothing.” Kara quickly stammered out and held out a gift. “Here. I got something for you.” In her hand was a bottle of champagne that she literally had air flown from Paris earlier in the night.

“My, my.” Cat took the offered gift and studied the bottle. “Veuve Clicquot?” Cat’s eyebrow raised significantly. “Supergirl, this is ...”

Kara held her hands out and shook her head. “I was in France earlier and I helped stopped a robbery in one of the many wine cellars that they had.”

Cat turned the bottle around and whistled under her breath. “This is considered an antique, Supergirl.” She raised her eyebrow at Kara. “I didn’t know the DEO paid you enough to be able to afford this.” 

Kara muttered under her breath. “They don’t pay me anything, actually.” She gave Cat a smile as her boss overheard her grumble. “The owner of the cellar was so grateful that she gifted this to me.” Kara explained. “I tried to tell her that I didn’t drink any alcohol, but I don’t think my French was understandable.”

“And why is that?” Cat queried, her eyebrow raised.

Kara shrugged. “Oh, don’t get me wrong, I like the taste, but my metabolism doesn’t let me enjoy the perks of alcohol, so why waste it on me?” 

“Hmm.” Cat filed the information away. “And so you brought it here to me?” Cat asked, setting the bottle down on the table gently. “You didn’t need to.” She sat down and patted the seat next to her.

Kara took a seat on the edge of the couch, careful not to dirty the pristine couch. “I didn’t know anyone else who would appreciate this as much as you would.” She told Cat honestly. “The people I know drink 10 dollar champagnes to get drunk. Bottles like these aren’t meant to be wasted on them either.” She gave Cat another smile.

“And I wanted to thank you.” Kara wrung her hands infront of her nervously. 

“Thank me? Whatever for, Supergirl?” Cat drank her forgotten Scotch and leaned back against her seat. “If you like, you could tell me your name, for starters.” She teased, letting out a laugh at Kara’s reddening cheeks. “Or not.”

“Ms. Grant, I heard from the DEO that you’ve been helping out with the cost of repairs everytime Supergirl damages public property.” Kara gushed out, embarrassed. “I do try to limit the destruction, but ...” she trailed off, hoping that her boss would understand.

“Pssh. Is that all, Supergirl?” Cat rolled her eyes. “If saving the city is your calling, then I suppose that as your ... sponsor, it’s only a small matter if I did my civic duty to the city as well by helping you minimise the financial cost of saving it.”

Cat stood up and leaned her elbows on her balcony railing. “Besides, National City is home to me as well.” She turned around and looked back at Kara. “And we are forever thankful to our resident superhero.” She smiled at Kara.

Cat gazed out at the National City skyline as she felt Kara’s warmth settle next to her by the railing. “And also, CatCo heavily endorses Supergirl. You’d think it would look bad on me if I didn’t help with the repairs?” She jokingly bumped Kara’s shoulder. “Of course we’d have a CSR team handle all that.”

Kara let herself be jostled by Cat’s shoulder and smiled warmly at the CEO, seemingly agreeing with her. “Of course, Ms. Grant, it does concern CatCo’s image, and that’s all there is to it.” 

“Right.” Cat nodded at the superhero and turned to look at Kara. “So, here are my ideas. What do you think of Supergirl merchandise?” Kara’s mouth opened at the suggestion. “Whaaat?” She mumbled out.

“Think about it – CatCo’s branded superhero, Supergirl, with her own range of action figures and board games and ...” Cat trailed off, throwing out her ideas at Kara who listened to the CEO while enjoying their night together.


End file.
